John Hill (c.1626 - 1717/18)
Biography '''John Hill''' was born in about 1626 in Chard, Somersetshire, England and died in about 1717/1718 in Sherborn, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. He was baptized on 8 Apr 1626 in Dymock, Gloucestershire, England. He arrived in 1634 in Massachusetts, North America. He became a Freeman on 18 May 1642 in Massachusetts, North America. He married in about 1653 in Massachusetts, North America to Hannah Johnson (c.1632 - 1690). Facts and Biography His will is dated on 10 Dec 1717. He purchased a large tract of land from the local Indians, with a group of men that was located on the then frontier of Medfield, Massachusetts and what later became Sherburn, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. He was active in town affairs of the newly purchased area. He improved a large farm there. Lineage John Hill (c.1626 - c.1717/1718) m. Hannah Paine (1632 - 1690) Abigail Hill (1657 - 1689) m. Dea. Hopestill Leland (1655 - 1729) John Leland (1687 - 1759) m. Abigail Badcock (1686 - 1740) John Leland (1713 - 1786) m. Lydia Leland (1716 - 1794) Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) m. Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) # John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) #* m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842) # Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) # Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) # Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) # Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853) # Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ) # Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) # John Fairbanks (1786 - ) # Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) #* m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #* m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) # Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) # Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) # William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) # Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) #* m. Fredic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) #* m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1994) # Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) # Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) # Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) # Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919 - 2003) # Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) #* m. 1st Jean Saltonstall #* m. 2nd Mari Antoinett Pinchot #* m. 3rd Sally Sterling Quinn # Constance Bradlee (1923 - 1993) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) # Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Internet =